Après la bataille
by Julianne Dufrenoy
Summary: Après la bataille de Belleau, Merry fait une allocution sincère aux hobbits qui se sont battus pour sauver leur cher pays. Traduction de "After the Battle" de Juliana Brandagamba.


**Bonjour et bienvenu à cette histoire ! Avant qu'elle commence, je dois expliquer que je ne suis pas française, et s'il y a des erreurs dans la traduction, c'est à cause de mon infériorité, et je vous invite à me rectifier :)**

* * *

La Guerre de l'Anneau fut finie, mais il ne semblait pas qu'un grand mal avait été levé. Non, le mal avait sorti des pays du sud, et les Hommes, dans la gloire d'une victoire, avait célébré la chute de Sauron et de ses serviteurs barbares, et ils s'étaient réjoui en faisant chemin à Minas Tirith. Cette bataille, au contraire, n'avait pas fini avec un hourra, mais avec un soupir profond et un silence incertain.

Les hobbits qui s'étaient battu, firent tombé leurs armes, et se tirent debout comme s'ils attendaient des ordres, car ils n'avaient jamais vu de telles horreurs, et ne savaient guère comment réagir. Le Comté avait été pendant longtemps torturé, et maintenant, bien que ce fût fini, il y avait beaucoup à faire encore, et ce fut difficile de savoir où il convenait commencer.

« Tu devrais dire quelque chose » murmura Peregrin alors à son cousin, qui fut à son côté tous les deux sentirent les yeux de tous sur eux, car ils avaient commandé, et car ils portaient encore ces armures étrangères qu'ils avaient apportées dans le nord.

Et après cette recommandation, Meriadoc Brandebouc monta la pente près du village, et regarda avec un œil triste cette foule de hobbits désorientés puis, il demanda du silence.

Sa voix était forte, et quand il commença à parler dans son accent distinctif, tous se retournèrent vers lui après son demande au silence, il se tint immobile et pensif pendant un instant, et puis il commença.

« Mes chers amis, c'est fini.

« C'est fini... En Gondor il y a un roi sur le trône, et le Guerre de l'Anneau est finie. Qu'il y ait maintenant de la paix dans la Terre du Milieu, et que notre Comté soit aussi beau qu'avant.

« Jusqu'ici du sang n'avait jamais été répandu sur ce sol… Qu'il ne coule jamais dans le Comté dès ce moment. Que personne ne tue point son semblable. C'est fini.

« N'oubliez jamais, mes amis, ceux qui se sont battu aujourd'hui n'oubliez jamais le Thain qui a amené ses forces à notre aide… »

Ici il montra d'une main le père de Peregrin, qui inclina la tête avec modestie.

« Et n'oubliez pas Peregrin Touque, qui nous a aidé gagner cette victoire…

– Et n'oubliez point Merry » ajouta Pippin, qui mit une main sur l'épaule de son cousin. Merry essaya sourire.

« Meriadoc le Magnifique, si vous voulez, reprit Peregrin, grand commandant des hobbits et un chevalier de Rohan, rien de moins. »

Merry rougit un peu et dit :

« N'oubliez point les noms de ceux qui se sont battu, ceux qui ont risqué leur vie pour que les autres puissent vivre, ceux qui ont fait ce que les hobbits n'auraient jamais du faire. Je vous remercie tous.

« Mais en particulier, n'oubliez pas ceux qui sont morts aujourd'hui. Les premiers et les derniers hobbits d'être tués par la main d'un autre. Soyez silencieux, donc, et souvenez-vous… »

Le silence fut presque assourdissant tous les hobbits inclinèrent les têtes, et les oiseaux même s'arrêtèrent de chanter. Quand enfin ils sortirent de leurs pensées, il y avait beaucoup qui avaient percé la retenue donnée par la confusion, et qui avaient commencé à pleurer. Merry lui-même essuya quelques larmes et se composa avant de continuer.

« C'est fini... Allez, allez à vos familles, et les racontez ce qu'il vient de se passer, et que nous reconstruisiez maintenant notre cher pays. Racontez à vos enfants et vos petits-enfants le conte de la Guerre de l'Anneau racontez comment tout était fini à Belleau énumérez les noms des braves âmes qui n'auraient jamais… »

Il avala et, pendant un instant, il ne pouvait continuer.

« Qu'il y a dès maintenant de la paix éternelle, et que nous n'oubliions jamais. »

Et il descendit le monticule, modestement, en silence, et allait essayer rétablir le Comté auquel il avait tant voulu à retourner.


End file.
